


clutch

by Lucy112235



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fear, Gen, PTSD, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: a poem about a day, in fifth grade...a day, which in another world, would’ve killed me.(trigger warning- gunshots, shooting, violence.)a true story.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	clutch

grab it. 

grab my hand, grasp it tight 

in your mighty clutch. 

don’t let go 

don’t let me go

hold my hand, my dear 

_ do not panic. _

no trepidation, no fear 

i’m here. 

children 

clumped together 

in the misty art closet 

clammy, humid 

bunched together 

like packaged sardines 

or tiptoeing mice.

except we must keep silent 

**do**

**not**

**speak.**

quiet sobs 

silent screams 

as we clutch one another. 

pious children clutching crucifixes 

my mother 

aureate hair and lapiz eyes 

is there 

when i close my eyes.

_ will i see her again?  _

the ten year old child shakes her head 

**silently**

and clutches her friend

are those tiptoes?

**_or are they gunshots?_ **

raging warfare 

in our quiet school? 

i want to go home 

_ i want to go home _

**_i want to go home_ **

clutch me, my friend 

don’t let me go 

keep me safe 

**if you’re silent.**

**Author's Note:**

> this is very dark ik, but i just needed to express myself, love you all 💗💗


End file.
